Oh! Kris Appa (Series)
by Fdz1492
Summary: I'm so Confuse, eotteokhaji? (KrisBaek, HunBaek) - Warning! NC, Incest, pedo, Gaje xD
1. Chapter 1

Title : Oh! Kris Appa..

Author : Fdz

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Kris

Genre : Yaoi, Incest, Drama, etc.

Rate : M

Lenght : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Ini ff terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita yang pernah saya baca di situs dewasa (alamak ngaku) hihi tapi ceritanya asli dari otak saya kok cuma ngambil kebiasaan cipikacipiki sama kisah percintaannya saja selebihnya semua punya saya kecuali castnya ahahhaa.. Daripada nanti ada kesalahpahaman kan jadi gak enak.. Thanks xD

Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Gaje, NC! Lemon inside!

.

.

.

N/B : sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah review di ff saya yang "Naughty Boss And Pervert Asisten"

Dan kalau enggak malas dan punya ide mungkin bakal saya buat sequelnya-mungkin ya-

Jangan pernah berharap pada saya "kok PD" soalnya saya itu moody ㅋㅋㅋ

Dan...

Holla '-')/ saya si labil balik nih "nyengir kuda"

Kali ini saya bawa FF nista yang aduhai GAK HOT tapi maksa buat di HOT-HOT-in "disepak Suho" wkwkwk

Maafkan saya yang selalu menyajikan FF beginian (entah dapat ilham darimana waktu itu) wkwkwkwwkwkwkwkwk

Monggolah dibaca saja, jangan mengharap terlalu banyak dari FF saya yang sudah ketebak isinya ini. Alurnya kecepatan, cerita pasaran dan lagi ini _INCEST_ Loh! Kalau gasuka atau jijik geli dkk mohon dengan sangat agar tidak membaca!

Karena saya tidak menerima bashing dll saya hanya membuat FF sesuai dengan mood dan imajinasi saya (yang sayangnya sangat yadong akut) Ahahahhhaahahaha

Oke dah daripada kebanyakan bacot, langsung baca aja deh yaa "wink"

.

**BUKAN BACAAN ANAK-ANAK! KALAU MAKSA BACA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI! WASSALAM xD**

.

.

- KrisBaek -

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading '-')b

.

.

.

.

_All Baekhyun Pov_

.

Namaku Baekhyun, sekarang aku berusia 18 tahun aku kelas 2 di Genie Senior High School.

Aku termasuk namja yang lumayan tampan walau banyak yang bilang aku ini manis dan cantik.

Ini karena bentuk tubuhku yang mungil, dan juga jemariku yang lentik.

Kadang aku berpikir kenapa aku tak terlahir sebagai yeoja saja.

Aku tinggal bersama eomma dan adikku, karena appaku sudah lama meninggal.

Namun tahun ini keluargaku bertambah satu. Karena eommaku telah menikah lagi dengan seorang namja yang sekarang menjadi appa tiriku.

Orangnya sangat tinggi dan tampan, tubuhnya juga sangat atletis. Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, sungguh dia terlalu sempurna-menurutku-.

Umurnya pun termasuk masih muda, sekitar 29 tahun padahal eommaku sudah berumur 35 tahun.

Entah apa yang membuatnya mau menikah dengan eommaku, janda beranak dua.

.

Namanya Wu Fan, dia namja blasteran China-Canada tapi aku sering memanggilnya Kris Appa-sesuai dengan kemauannya-.

Temanku banyak yang sering menggodaku dengan mengatakan bahwa Appaku sangat tampan dan terkadang ada yang iseng menitip salam untuknya.

Aku hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis.

Jujur aku senang sekali akhirnya punya seorang appa yang akan menjaga keluargaku.

Namun entah kenapa semingguan ini aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Kris Appa padaku.

Biasanya saat berangkat sekolah selesai sarapan aku selalu mencium kedua pipi eomma dan Kris appa.

Namun pagi itu ada yang berbeda, saat itu eomma sedang berada di dapur mencuci piring kotor.

Seperti biasa sebelum berangkat sekolah aku selalu menyempatkan untuk mencium pipi kedua orang tuaku, itu memang sudah jadi kebiasaan dikeluargaku.

Karena eomma di dapur akhirnya aku mencium Kris appa terlebih dahulu.

Setelah aku mencium kedua pipinya, tiba-tiba Kris Appa membalasnya.

Aku membelalakan mataku, biasanya Kris appa hanya diam saat aku mencium pipinya.

Tapi kali ini dia membalasnya, bukan dipipiku tapi dibibir walau hanya mengecup tapi tetap saja itu sangat berefek bagiku.

Selain karena aku belum pernah berciuman dengan orang lain apalagi itu dibibir, dan ciuman pertamaku diambil oleh Kris Appa.

.

Appa tiriku...

.

Aku hanya diam membatu, kemudian Kris appa tersenyum manis dan mengusak rambutku.

Akhirnya aku tersadar kemudian pamit-dengan canggung-padanya dan menghampiri eommaku yang berada di dapur.

.

.

.

Pagi ini seperti biasa setelah sarapan dan memakai tas ranselku, aku mencium kedua pipi eommaku.

Saat aku ingin mencium Kris appa tiba-tiba dia bangkit dari duduknya dan masuk ke kamar, entah karena apa.

Akhirnya aku pun menyusul karena tidak enak dipelototin eomma dari tadi.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar kemudian masuk kedalam, ku lihat Kris Appa sedang membenarkan dasinya.

Aku mendekat..

.

"Kris Appa, aku mau berangkat sekolah." Kataku hati-hati.

Sungguh kejadian seminggu yang lalu masih terekam dengan jelas diingatanku.

"Hmm... Lalu?" Jawabnya masih sibuk dengan dasinya.

"Appa lupa dengan kebiasaanku sebelum berangkat sekolah?" Tanyaku sembari memainkan tali ranselku.

Dia menoleh kearahku, sepertinya dasinya sudah terpasang dengan benar.

Kemudian dia melangkah mendekat kearahku. Aku sempat terkejut saat dia berdiri sedekat ini denganku. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan hawa hangat dari napasnya menyapu wajahku.

"Tidak, bagaimana bisa appa melupakan kebiasan itu Baekhyunnie." Ucapnya.

Tangannya perlahan terangkat dan menangkup kedua pipiku. Dan selanjutnya dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Kris appa mengecup keningku lama, kemudian turun ke kedua mataku, kedua pipiku, hidungku dan...

.

_Bibirku..._

.

Aku membelalakan mataku kaget, sungguh walau Kris Appa sudah pernah melakukannya tapi tetap saja ini terlalu asing bagiku.

Apalagi kali ini appa tidak hanya mengecup melainkan mengulumnya.

Aku yang tak tahu apa-apa soal ciuman hanya bisa diam dan menikmati.

Ekh sejak kapan aku punya pemikiran nakal begini?

Dan tak lama ia melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Aku masih sibuk mengatur napas juga jantungku yang tiba-tiba berdetak tak karuan.

"Sudah sana berangkat sekolah nanti terlambat, belajar yang rajin ya Baekhyunnie." Katanya dengan senyum mautnya seraya mengusak rambutku.

Aku hanya diam tak menjawab, setelah itu aku keluar dari kamar appa dan eommaku.

Aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan pikiran tak menentu. Kejadian tadi selalu saja muncul dipikiranku. Bahkan aku jadi tidak konsen belajar dan aku sampai lupa bahwa hari ini aku ulangan dan berakhir dengan aku hanya menjawab lima soal yang aku pun tak yakin akan kebenaran jawabanku.

.

Oh! Kris Appa.. Kau apakah aku?! Pekikku dalam hati.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu sekarang setiap sebelum berangkat sekolah aku tetap melakukan kebiasan rutinku yaitu mencium kedua pipi eomma dan Kris Appa.

Namun bedanya, sekarang Kris Appa akan memberiku sebuah ciuman yang membuatku ketagihan.

Dia selalu mencium bibirku, mengulumnya, menghisapnya bahkan kadang ia akan mengigit bibirku jika aku tak kunjung membuka bibirku.

Awalnya aku takut jika ketahuan eomma, sungguh aku merasa menjadi anak yang durhaka karena telah tega mencuri cium dengan suami eomma yang juga appa tiriku.

Namun aku tak bisa pungkiri bahwa aku menyukainya, aku suka saat Kris appa menciumku. Membelaiku bahkan dia pernah sekali meraba bongkahan pantatku yang memang lumayan sexy untuk ukuran namja.

Dan aku hanya bisa mengerang dengan semua tindakannya.

Hubungan kami pun menjadi lebih akrab, kami jadi suka mengobrol dan kadang aku juga suka menceritakan kegiatanku di sekolah dengannya.

Juga menceritakan tentang teman-temanku yang diam-diam menjadi fansnya.

Eomma tidak pernah curiga atau merasa keberatan dengan kedekatanku bersama Kris appa.

Dia justru senang, karena dia pikir aku sudah sepenuhnya menerima kehadirannya sebagai appaku.

Karena dulu aku sempat menolak eomma menikah dengannya. Apalagi jarak umur mereka yang jauh, aku jadi berpikir yang iya iya tentang Kris appa dulunya.

Tapi semua itu aku tepis segera setelah tahu bagaimana kepribadian Kris appa.

.

Dan sekarang kami berciuman bukan hanya saat aku akan pamit ke sekolah, jika ada kesempatan Kris appa akan selalu melakukannya dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya.

Pernah sekali saat itu eomma sedang membuat kopi di dapur dan aku hendak mengambil air minum karena haus.

Disitu ada Kris appa yang sedang mengambil cemilan dari kulkas.

Saat aku akan kembali ke kamar, tiba-tiba Kris appa menarik tanganku dan menciumku ganas.

Aku kaget dan sangat takut, apalagi saat itu ada eomma disana. Bagaimana jika eomma memergoki kami? Ah, aku tak bisa membayangkannya.

Mungkin kami akan dikubur hidup-hidup olehnya.

Namun dasarnya aku sudah terlanjur menikmati ciuman itu akhirnya aku hanya bisa bermain petak umpet saja.

Sungguh itu sangat mendebarkan juga menyenangkan xD

.

.

.

Hari ini saat sarapan aku lihat eomma nampak lebih rapi dari biasanya. Dan adikku Sehun juga tak mengenakan baju seragam Sekolah Dasarnya.

Aku yang penasaran kemudian bertanya.

.

"Eomma, tumben rapi sekali mau kemana? Kenapa Sehun tak sekolah hari ini, apa dia sakit?" Tanyaku sembari mengolesi rotiku dengan selai stroberi kesukaanku.

"Hari ini eomma dan Sehun akan pergi ke Busan untuk beberapa hari, haelmonimu sakit jadi eomma akan menjengguk dan merawatnya." Jawab eomma.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?"

"Kan ada Kris appa, lagipula kau kan sebentar lagi ujian kenaikkan kelas jadi tidak usah ikut."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut karena aku juga ingin bertemu dengan haelmoni. Aku merindukannya yang selalu memanggilku 'Baekkie' walau itu terkesan seperti panggilan untuk yeoja tapi aku menyukainya.

Dan lagi aku juga merasa canggung harus tinggal berdua saja dengan Kris appa. Walau kami sekarang sudah cukup akrab tapi tetap saja rasa canggung itu pasti ada.

Mengingat dengan apa yang telah kami perbuat belakangan ini.

Selepas berpamitan tentunya setelah mencium kedua pipi eomma dan juga Kris Appa. Aku pun berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan kecewa.

Karena pagi ini Kris appa tak mencium bibirku, entah kenapa aku jadi kesal.

Aku tahu alasannya karena pagi ini eomma selalu aja ada disekitar kami terlebih Kris appa akan mengantar eomma ke stasiun.

Dengan perasaan kecewa dan kesal aku hanya bisa pasrah. Lagipula dia kan memang suami eommaku, aku ini hanya anak tirinya jadi aku bisa apa.

.

.

.

.

Sore ini aku hanya duduk bermalas-malasan diatas kasurku sambil mendengarkan lagu favoritku dari I-pod juga membaca komik manga yang baru ku beli tadi sepulang sekolah.

Entah kenapa hari ini mood ku benar-benar buruk, di sekolah tadi saja aku sangat malas mengikuti pelajaran ekonomi padahal itu pelajaran kesukaanku.

Aku juga tidak tahu pastinya kenapa yang jelas aku sedang kesal saat ini.

Kegiatanku terganggu dengan suara ketukan dipintu kamarku. Aku mematikan I-pod dan memastikan lagi pendengaranku.

Siapakah yang mengetuk pintu? Ini masih terlalu sore untuk Kris appa pulang kerja.

Aku melangkah kan kakiku ke pintu kamarku yang memang aku kunci.

Aku sekarang dirumah sendiri karena kami tak punya pembantu atau maid dan sejenisnya.

Itu karena sejak menikah denga Kris appa, eomma lah yang mengambil alih semua pekerjaan rumah.

Jujur dirumah sendirian membuatku parno sendiri, aku takut akan ada maling atau perampok yang nekat masuk ke rumah. Sungguh konyol, tapi begitulah aku. Hihi

.

_Ceklek.._

.

"Ekh, Kris appa." Kagetku saat ku buka pintu ternyata Kris appa yang mengetuk pintu tadi.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya dengan suara tegasnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian dia masuk kedalam kamarku aku pun menutup pintu kamar dan berjalan kearahnya yang kini sudah duduk ditepi ranjangku.

"Kok Kris appa sudah pulang, inikan masih sore?" Tanyaku setelah aku duduk disampingnya.

Dia merenggangkan dasinya kemudian menoleh kearahku.

Aku yang dipandang dengan tatapan mata elangnya tentu saja terkesiap.

Dan kenapa juga jantungku ini selalu berdetak lebih cepat saat bersama dengan Kris appa.

"Aku merindukanmu, makanya aku pulang cepat." Jawabnya dengan senyum manis.

"Nde?"

Kulihat dia tersenyum simpul kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingaku.

Badanku bergetar merasakan hangat napasnya disekitar leherku.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekhyunnie." Bisiknya seduktif dan dia mengulum telingaku.

"Aaaahh..."

Aku membekap mulutku dengan tangan, sungguh aku sama sekali tak pernah memintanya mengeluarkan suara aneh itu.

Tapi perlakuan Kris appa benar-benar membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat.

"Kau menyukainya sayang?" Tanyanya lagi masih mengulum cuping telingaku.

"Eunggh.. Krishh appa... Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku mengigit bibir bawahku.

Menahan supaya suara aneh itu tidak akan keluar lagi. Aku malu sekali, wajahku kini sudah merah saking aku tak tahan dengan semua kelakuan Kris appa.

"Baekhyunnie, sebenarnya sudah lama Appa menyukaimu. Kau sangat cantik dan juga... sexy." Ucap Kris appa seduktif.

Dan kali ini dia mengecup leherku, aku menegang. Sungguh itu adalah tempat sensitifku, aku mengeliat kegelian. Dan bukannya berhenti Kris Appa justru lebih dalam lagi menghisap leherku hingga meninggalkan bekas disana.

"Aahhh.. Kris appa.. Jangannhh.."

Kris appa tak menghiraukan ucapanku, dia malah asyik memainkan putingku. Entah sejak kapan tangannya sudah masuk kedalam kaosku.

Aku terlalu menikmati sentuhannya dileherku sampai aku tak sadar bahwa tangannya sudah berada di putingku.

Dia mencubit-cubit putingku dan itu membuatku kegelian setengah mati.

"Aahhh... Appa... Geliihhh..."

Kris appa menghentikan kegiatannya dan entah kenapa aku merasa kecewa.

Dia kemudian menatapku dengan pandangan seperti pandangan napsu.

"Baekhyunnie, maukah kau menjadi milik appa seutuhnya? Baekhyunnie sayang appa kan?" Ucapnya sembari memainkan bibirku dengan ibu jarinya.

Aku yang sudah tak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ne Kris appa... Baekhyunnie sayang Kris appa." Jawabku.

Kris appa kemudian memelukku erat dan menciumi pucuk kepalaku bertubi-tubi.

Dan bibir kami akhirnya menyatu dalam ciuman yang sangat panas.

Kris appa mengulum bibir atas dan bawahku begantian, kulumannya sangat ganas hingga aku melenguh saking nikmatnya.

"Euungghhhhh..."

Lidah Kris appa bermain-main dengan lidahku didalam mulutku, lidahnya sangat lihai sekali, Aku sampai melayang karena permainannya.

Kris appa kemudian melepaskan ciumannya dibibirku dan beralih menciumi dan menjilati rahangku hingga turun ke leher jenjangku lagi.

Kali ini dia mengigit-gigit leherku, aku hanya bisa mendesah menerima perlakuannya.

Kris appa menaikkan kaosku hingga terlepas dari tubuhku. Dia memandang kagum akan tubuhku yang putih mulus.

Tanpa menunggu lama dia kemudian mengemut putingku dan tangannya yang sebelah kiri mencubiti putingku yang sebelah kanan.

Tangan kananya meraba-raba sekitar selangkanganku. Aku mengelinjang kegelian dengan semua perbuatannya.

.

"Aahhh... Kris appaa.. Ahhh... Geliihhh." Desahku saat Kris appa semakin kuat mengemut putingku dan membelai selangkanganku.

.

Kris appa melepas emutannya di putingku kemudian menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang.

Dia berdiri dan melepaskan kemeja kerja juga celananya, hingga tersisa celana dalamnya saja.

Dan aku bisa melihat ada sesuatu dibalik celana dalamnya yang menonjol. Dari bentuknya kelihatannya sangat besar. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku susah menelan air liurku sendiri.

Kris Appa berjongkok dibawah ranjang dan melepas celana pendekku beserta celana dalamku.

Dan kini aku benar-benar telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai kain pun.

Aku lihat penisku sudah mengacung dengan tegak dibawah saja.

Wajahku tiba-tiba memanas, aku malu dilihati seperti itu oleh Kris appa.

Dia memandang kagum pada penisku, dengan mata berbinar dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Refleks aku menutup penisku dengan kedua tanganku.

"Ya! Kenapa ditutupi eoh?" Tanyanya sedikit berteriak.

"Aku malu appa.." Jawabku malu-malu.

"Aish, kenapa harus malu. Penismu sangat indah sama sepertimu Baekhyunnie." Gombalnya.

Aku hanya bisa ber-blushing ria mendengar ucapannya.

Tanganku disingkarkan dengan lembut oleh Kris appa dari penisku.

Kris appa mendekatkan wajahnya ke penisku dan aku bisa merasakan penisku basah juga hangat.

Saat aku menengok kebawah tenyata Kris appa sedang mengulum penisku.

"Ohhh.. Aaahhhh.. Ahhh.. Kris appa... Aahhh..." Desahku merasakan hangat juga enak akibat sedotan dari bibir Kris appa.

Kris appa semakin kuat menyedot penisku, penisku semakin menegang saja rasanya.

Sungguh sedotan Kris appa membuatku melayang ke udara.

Dan refleks pinggulku ikut bergerak mengikuti sedotan Kris appa di penisku.

Aku tak tahan, ini sungguh nikmat.

"Oooouccchhh... Aahhhh.. Aahhh... Krishh appahhhh... Ini sangat nikmaattt... Ahhh.. Penisku berkedutthh.. Ahhhhh.." Rancauku.

Kris appa terus saja menghisap, menyedot bahkan kadang mengigit-gigit kecil penisku yang sudah semakin hard saja.

Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membelai paha bagian dalamku. Dan itu benar-benar membuatku gelinjangan.

Tubuhku lemas, ini terlalu nikmat aku mengigit bibir bawahku untuk melampiaskan kenikmatan ini.

Aku merem melek keenakkan. Lidah Kris appa begitu lidai memainkan penisku.

Dan aku merasa seperti akan segera klimaks, aku pun semakin menggerakkan pinggulku agar Kris appa lebih cepat mengulum penisku.

"Appa.. Aahhhh.. A-akuhhhh mau keluar... Krishh appahh.. Lebih cepattt ahhhh..." Pintaku seperti seorang slut yang minta diperkosa.

Dan benar saja, Kris appa mempercepat kulumannya pada penisku. Kedua pahaku otomatis menjepit kepala Kris appa yang masih setia memberikan servicenya pada penisku.

Dan tak lama setelah itu penisku berkedut, aku tak tahan...

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh Krisshhh Appahhhhh... Aaahhhhhhh..."

.

Dengan lenguhan panjang aku klimaks dan memuncratkan spermaku kedalam mulut Kris appa.

Kris appa menelan semua spermaku tanpa sisa. Dia bahkan menjilati sisa-sisa sperma yang menempel diujung penisku juga sekitar selangkanganku.

"Bagaimana sayang, enak bukan?" Tanyanya dengan seringai yang -sialnya- menawan dimataku.

Aku malu dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Kris appa menggeser tubuhku hingga kakiku yang sedari tadi menggantung diranjang akhirnya naik ke ranjang.

Kini aku tidur dengan posisi terlentang.

Kris appa berdiri dan menurunkan celana dalamnya. Dan aku hanya bisa mengganga juga melotot takjub melihat penis Kris appa yang begitu besar juga sangat panjang.

.

_Glek..._

.

Aku menelan ludahku, sungguh dibanding denganku punya Kris appa jauh lebih besar bekali-kali lipat.

Kris appa menyeringai, dia merangkak keatas ranjang kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Kau tak ingin mencobanya sayang? Enak lho..." Godanya dengan seduktif.

Aku mengangguk imut, kemudian aku duduk dari tidurku.

Dan sekarang giliran Kris appa yang berbaring, tidak sepenuhnya berbaring sih karena dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran ranjang.

Dia membuka sedikit pahanya agar memudahkan aku untuk memanjakan penisnya yang-_So Damn Big_- itu. Haha

Dengan ragu aku meraih penisnya yang besar itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulutku yang mungil.

Baru setengah batang penisnya masuk ke mulutku sudah membuatku tersedak.

Ini benar-benar besar dan panjang, mulutku mana cukup menampung semuanya.

Aku mengeluarkan penis besar appa dari dalam mulutku dan mendongak.

"Kris Appa... Ini tak muat dimulutku." Ucapku polos.

Kris appa mengelus rambutku. "Kau bisa gunakan tanganmu untuk memanjakan sisanya sayang. Cepatlah, appa sudah tak tahan ingin merasakan hisapan bibir mungilmu itu."

Aku mengangguk dan kembali memasukkan penis Kris appa kedalam mulutku.

Tangan kananku ku gunakan untuk mengurut sisa penis Kris appa yang tak muat dimulutku.

Aku mendengar Kris appa mendesah.

"Oooohhhhh... Aahhh... Enakk sayang... Bibirmu hangattthhh... Ahhh..."

Entah kenapa aku justru senang mendengar rancauan Kris appa dan itu membuatku semakin bersemangat mengulum penisnya.

Sesekali aku menjilatinya dengan lidahku dan itu membuat Kris appa bergarak tak tentu arah.

"Aaahhh... Kau nakaaal sekali Baekhyuniie... Ooouuhhhh... Gelihhhh aahhh." Rancaunya.

Aku memainkan twins ball Kris appa dan itu semakin membuat gerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat.

Apa ini sangat nikmat yah? Pikirku.

"Aaaahhhh... Sayaaangghhh... Suddahhhh aahhh... Aku tak tahaaannn..." Ucap Kris appa.

Dengan terpaksa aku melepas kulumanku dari penisnya.

Kris appa bergerak dan mendekat kearahku.. Dia membelai pipiku kemudian mencium bibirku lembut.

"Langsung ke intinya saja yah sayang, appa sudah tak tahan ingin merasakan hole sempitmu menjepit penis appa." Katanya penuh napsu.

Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk, karena aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya disetubuhi oleh Kris Appa yang diam-diam aku sukai ini.

Kris appa kemudian menyuruhku menungging, dan aku pun menungging membelakanginya.

Aku bisa merasakan penis Kris appa yang menggesek disekitar liang holeku.

Bagai kesterum rasanya sangat enak, kalau kau ingin tahu.

Tak lama Kris appa memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole sempitku...

.

"Aaaahhhhh... Appo! Appa sakit... Hiks."

Sungguh ini sangat sakit sekali, holeku seperti dirobek secara paksa, sangat perih.

"Sabar sayaaanggg... Awalnya memang sangat sakit tapi setelah ini kau pasti akan merasakan nikmat tiada tara." Hiburnya.

Dan lagi Kris appa mencoba memasukkan lagi penisnya yang super besar itu. Lama,, aku mengigit bibir bawahku menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar disekitar tubuh bagian bawahku.

Tanganku meremas seprai hingga kusut tak berbentuk.

Dan tak lamaaa...

.

.

.

.

.

_Jleeeeebbbb!_

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh... Appo!" Teriakku menggema di kamarku.

Sakit sekali saat penis Kris appa sudah sepenuhnya bersarang didalam holeku yang sangat sempit.

Karena aku sama sekali belum pernah melakukan sex dengan siapapun selama ini. Pacar saja aku tak punya.

"Hikss Appa... Sakitt.."

Kris appa menciumi punggungku, kemudian dia menarik wajahku sehingga aku menghadap ke belakang dan dia mencium lembut bibirku.

Menjilati airmataku juga mencium kedua mataku.

"Maafkan Appa, Baekhyunnie.. Tapi setelah ini appa janji akan membuatmu merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah kau rasakan." Ucap Kris appa.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk -lagi dan lagi-.

Dan tak lama aku merasa sudah lebih rileks dan aku menyuruh Kris appa untuk bergerak.

"Appa... Move..." Ujarku.

Dengan senang hati Kris appa menggerakkan penisnya didalam holeku.

Dia memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan gerakan teratur dan itu membuatku mendesah keenakan.

Dan saat sesuatu yang aku ketahui adalah sweet spotku disentuh oleh penis Kris appa aku mengerang...

"Oouuhhhh... Ahhhhhh... Aaaaahhhhhh... Kris Appa.. Disanahhh aaaahhh enakk Appahhh... Terussshhhh ouuuchhhh..."

Kris appa semakin mempercepat sodokkannya diholeku dan itu membuatku semakin mengerang tak karuan.

"Aaahhh... Appa enaaakkk... Ahhh penismu besar sekali Kris apaahhh... Aaahhhh... Gelihhh sekali... Holeku gatal appahhh... Lebih cepattt... Aaaahhhhhh..." Rancauku tak karuan.

" Aaaahhhh... Holemu sangattthhh sempit sayaaangghhhh... Ooouuchhh... Penis appa jughhh aaaahhh tak tahan dijepit dan dihisapppphhh olehhh holemu sayaaangghhhh aaaahhhh... Ahhh..." Kris appa pun ikutan merancau tak karuan.

Kami benar-benar terbawa napsu hingga tak sadar status kami yang merupakan Appa dan anak.

Bahkan aku tak lagi peduli jika tiba-tiba eomma dan memergoki kami sekarang.

Sungguh kenikmatan ini tiada bandingannya. Aku menyukai penis besar Kris appa didalam holeku.. Ooohhh rasanya nikmat! (Tobat Tobat!)

.

.

"Aaahhhh... Baekhyunnie... Kau senaaangggghh sayaaangghh aaahhhh... Aaaahhhh... " Tanya Kris appa disela-sela sodokan penisnya dalam holeku.

Kris Appa meremas bongkahan pantatku yang memang sexy itu. Dan itu membuatku semakin bernapsu saja... Aku mendesaah dan mendesaaaahhhh...

"Aaaahhh sangaaatthhh Appa... Akuu menyukai penismu yang super besaaarrrrr ituuhhhh... Ouucchhh nikmat sekali Appa... Penismu membuatku holeee ku semakin gatall... Aaahhh Appa lebih cepattt aaaaaahhhh..."

Tangan Kris appa memainkan putingku yang menganggur dan aku mendongak keenakan.

Sungguh ini luar biasa sekali, semua rasa menjadi satu.

Kris appa sungguh sangat hebat dalam hal ini.

Dan saat penis Kris appa menyodok holeku semakin cepat aku merasa penisku berkedut-kedut sepertinya aku akan segara klimaks lagi.

"Aaaahhh.. Appaaa akuuhh mau keluar appaaahhhh... Lebihh cepaatt ahhh..."

"Sabar sayang... Appa belum puas dengan holemuuu... Oohhhh..."

Aku kesal karena Kris appa justru menutup lubang penisku, ini rasanya sangat sakit.

"Kris Appahhh... Jeballhhh aahhh.. Lepaskaannn..." Mohonku memelas.

Bukannya melepaskan tangannya Kris appa justru semakin kuat menyodok holeku hingga aku membusungkan badanku saking nikmatnya.

Aku mendengar Kris appa mendesah dan kuraskan penisnya dalam holeku pun berkedut, mungkin dia pun akan klimaks...

Aku mengedutkan holeku, hingga seperti menjepit penisnya. Kris appa mengerang keenakan.

"Ooohhh.. Aaaahhhh... Kau nakal sekali Baekhyunnie... Aahhh.. Peniss Appa dijepit oleh holemu sayaangghhh... Appa tak tahaaannn aaaahhhh."

Kris Appa mempercepat sodokkannya, aku meringis karena aku benar-benar ingin segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tubuhku yang-sialnya-ditahan oleh jari Kris Appa.

.

.

"AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh... Aahhhhhhhh... Baekhyunnie/Kriss Appahhh... AaaahHhhhhhh..."

.

Dan tak lama aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat didalam holeku juga tangan Kris appa yang sudah lepas dari penisku.

Tubuhku ambruk begitu saja ke kasur begitu juga dengan Kris appa yang kini menindihku dari belakang.

Penisnya masih menancap diholeku yang terus saja berkedut.

"Hhaaahhh... Appa...berat..." Keluhku.

Kemudian Kris appa mencabut penisnya dari holeku, aku mengerang sedikit.

"Aahhhh..."

Kris Appa merebahkan tubuhnya disampingku. Aku yang masih tengkurap kemudian menolahkan wajahku ke hadapannya.

Tangan Kris appa membelai rambutku yang berkeringat akibat permainan tadi dan kemudian turun mengelus punggungku.

Aku mengeliat, geli.

"Maafkan Appa, Baekhyunnie." Ucapnya tulus.

"Gwaenchan Kris Appa... Sebenarnya, a-aku juga menyukai Appa." Jawabku dengan wajah merona.

Kris Appa tersenyum manis dan itu membuat dadaku berdebar tak karuan.

Dia kemudian mencium bibirku lemut, aku membalik badanku dan kini aku berbaring miring menghadapnya.

Karena kelelahan akhirnya kami tertidur dan berpelukan.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu aku dan Kris Appa jadi sering melakukannya.

Kami melakukannya saat tak ada orang dirumah, kami paling sering melakukannya dikamarku. Pernah juga kami bercinta di dapur, kolam renang, taman belakang, ruang tamu, ruang kerja Appa dan pernah sekali kami bercinta di balkon kamarku. Kami benar-benar terbawa napsu hingga tak kenal tempat namun tempat favorit kami adalah di kamar mandi karena disana sensasi bercintanya lebih terasa.

Pernah sekali saat ada eomma dirumah, Kris appa nekat datang ke kamarku tengah malam.

Aku sempat menolak takut jika ketahuan eomma atau Sehun adikku.

Tapi karena napsu lebih mendominasi akhirnya kami tetap melakukannya bahkan sampai berkali-kali.

Sungguh sekarang aku menjadi penggila sex karena ulah Kris Appa.

Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal telah melakukan hubungan terlarang itu dengan Appa tiriku sendiri, karena aku mencintainya.

Ah! Lebih tepatnya karena kita saling mencintai.

Maafkan aku eomma, karena aku mencintai suamimu...

.

.

.

_Appa Tiriku..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kris Appa..._

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

Astaghfirullah "elus dada yeolyeol" sumpah yaaahhh saya kagak tobat-tobat ini buat ff NC mana incest pulak "gampar diri sendiri" wkwk

Hai,

Mian yaa kalo aku menodai mata dan hati kalian dengan bacaan nista ini... Hikss

Entah kenapa jadi hobi nulis ginian ahahahahaahahahahaa...

Mohon maaf kalo tidak HOT dan ceritanya gak jelas alias pasaran heheheheeeeee xD

Sampai berjumpa dengan ff nista saya selanjutnyaaaaa ㅋㅋㅋ

Wassalam!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : 어떡하지? (How?)

Author : Fdz

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Kris

Other Cast :

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun (bocah ingusan)

Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama, Family, Incest, etc.

Rate : M

Lenght : Oneshoot

Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Lemon Inside, Gaje, etc.

.

.

.

Annyeong Haseyo xD

Saya kembali dengan lanjutan/sequel FF "Oh! Kris Appa.." Ahahahaha

Entah kenapa hari ini ide gila itu muncul tiba-tiba wkwk jadilah saya tuangkan dalam FF nista ini.. Xoxo

Dan maaf kalo ceritanya makin gajelas dan alurnya yang kecepatan dan ini ff mainstream banget huhu "hug yeolyeol" ahahahahahahaha

Nc-an yang Gak HOT sama sekali hikssss ;_;

Marilah silakan langsung dibaca saja xD dan thanks banget buat reviewnya mian gabisa balas satu-satu :3 padahal saya gak pernah berharap dikomenin tapi kalo ada yang komen ya Alhamdulillah xD ya gak ya gak? Ahahahahaaha

.

-Special Thanks buat _Deeyach_ eonnie yang selalu kasih aku masukan dan semuanya dehhhh gomawo gomawo... Moooaaahhh moooaaahhh thalanghaeyo xoxo..

Juga buat semua temen-temen yang udah support aku... Gomawoyo, jeongmal xD-

.

.

**-HANYA YANG MENGAKU DAN MERASA DEWASA YANG BOLEH BACA xD**

**BOCAH INGUSAN MAIN AJA SANAH SAMA ABANG SEHUN! AHAHAHA-**

.

.

-KrisBaek Fanfiction-

.

.

Happy Reading '-')b

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie, kau sedang apa hmm?" Tanya Kris seraya mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. Kris Appa, apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau dilihat eomma atau Sehun bagaimana?" Tegur Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana, mereka sedang ke mini market. Kau sedang apa sayang serius sekali?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Kris kemudian menarik Baekhyun agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah Appa, tapi susah sekali aku bingung." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris gemas melihat tingkah 'anaknya' yang begitu menggoda itu. Kemudian dia mengecup bibir mungil itu dan mendapat pukulan gratis didadanya dari Baekhyun.

"Ya! Appa! Pervert sekali..." Cibir Baekhyun dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Wae? Kenapa aku tak boleh mencium kekasihku sendiri?"

"Ah Kris Appa.. Jangan menggodaku terus."

Baekhyun merona karena sedari tadi Kris terus saja memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Appa..."

"Hmm.."

"Besok aku menginap dirumah temanku."

"Mwo? Wae-yo? Dirumah siapa?"

"Kyungsoo,, kami akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok jadi mau tidak mau harus menginap dirumahnya." Jawab Baekhyun sembari memainkan kerah kemeja Kris.

"Kenapa tidak menginap disini saja Baekhyunnie?" Tanya Kris membelai rambut Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah membujuknya tapi dia tak mau, dia bilang tak bisa jauh dari eommanya." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tak juga memberikan alasan bahwa kau tak bisa jauh dari Appamu, eum?" Goda Kris.

"Ya! Kris Appa.. Shireoyo..." Baekhyun memukul lengan Kris, manja.

.

"Hyung! Appa! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sehun yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah.

Sontak Baekhyun dan Kris terkesiap mendengar seruan Sehun. Dan Baekhyun segera turun dari pangkuan Kris.

Mereka terlihat sangat gugup terlebih Baekhyun yang berubah jadi salah tingkah.

Dia takut Sehun akan melapor pada eommanya.

"Ekh Sehunnie, eomma mana?" Tanya Kris dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin.

"Tadi eomma ditelpon temannya dan sekarang dia pergi bersama temannya, jadi Sehunnie pulang sendiri deh." Jawab Sehun polos.

"Oh geurae, tadi Sehun beli apa?" Tanya Kris lagi mencoba membuat suasana menjadi lebih rileks.

"Sehun beli susu stroberi, ini buat Baekhyun hyung dan ini untuk Appa." Ujar Sehun kemudian memberikan dua kotak susu stroberi pada Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Gomawo Sehunnie." Jawab Kris kemudian mengusak surai Sehun.

"Oh iya tadi kenapa Appa memangku Baekhyun hyung? Baekhyun hyung kan sudah besar, apa tidak kasihan pada Kris Appa? Pasti hyung berat, Sehunnie juga mau dipangku sama Appa." Ucap Sehun dengan logat manjanya.

"Ahahaha jadi Sehunnie cemburu ne, Baekhyun hyung tadi bilang rindu dengan Appa kalian makanya Kris appa memangkunya supaya Baekhyun hyung merasa tenang. Sini biar appa pangku Sehunnie." Jawab Kris.

Dengan senang hati Sehun menerima tawaran kris dan sekarang Sehun telah duduk dipangkuan Kris dan disebelahnya duduk Baekhyun dengan wajah ditekuk karena kesal melihat tingkah adiknya yang ingin dimanja juga oleh Kris Appa-kekasihnya-.

Mereka nampak seperti sebuah keluarga yang harmonis. Kris yang memangku Sehun sementara Baekhyun duduk disamping Kris dan jangan lupakan tangan kiri Kris yang mengenggam erat jemari Baekhyun, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun.

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu kokoh Kris, Kris mencium pucuk rambutnya.

Sehun yang melihat itu kemudian merengek minta dicium juga.

Dasar anak kecil, merusak suasana saja. Hahahaha xD

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Baekhyun sedang menginap dirumah Kyungsoo teman sekelasnya yang juga teman sekelompoknya.

Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman berada dirumah Kyungsoo, bukan karena rumah Kyungsoo yang terlalu mewah tapi dia merindukan Kris.

Entah kenapa dia jadi sangat bergantung pada Appanya itu.

.

"Hyunnie, kau melamum?" Tegur Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri sedari tadi.

.

"Ekh, aniyo.. Aku hanya sedang suntuk saja." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum tipis.

"Ah kau ini.. Mianhae kalau kau tak betah dirumahku, beginilah keadaannya aku hanya tinggal bersama eommaku. Jadi ya sepi..." Jelas Kyungsoo dengan wajah sendu.

"Ah, gwaenchanayo dan mianhae aku tak bermaksud menyinggungmu Kyung." Sesal Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. Oh iya kau mau ku ajak jalan-jalan tidak? Kebetulan didekat rumahku ada kafe yang baru buka lho. Ini belum terlalu malam untuk kita keluar bukan? Lagipula tugas kita sudah selesai." Ajak Kyungsoo semangat.

Baekhyun yang memang merasa bosan akhirnya mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sudah menarik tangannya keluar rumah.

.

.

.

"Ta-daaaaaaa! Bagaimana? Tempatnya asyik kan?" Seru Kyungsoo riang.

"Ne.." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Ya! Kau kenapa ini kenapa sih, seperti orang yang sedang dilanda kerinduan saja." Dengus Kyungsoo yang kesal karena jawaban Baekhyun yang sangat singkat dan tidak jelas-_-

_'Benar, aku memang sedang merindukan Kris Appa.'_ Batin Baekhyun merana.

"Hehehe, aniya aku hanya kurang enak badan saja." Dusta Baekhyun.

Setelah itu mereka memesan minuman saja karena tadi mereka sudah makan malam dirumah Kyungsoo.

Saat sedang asyik menikmati mocha lattenya, tiba-tiba ponsel Baekhyun bergetar.

Kemudian dia membuka sebuah pesan yang sukses membuat senyumnya merekah.

.

From : Kris Appa

Baekhyunnie.. Aku merindukanmu...

.

Tanpa menunggu lama dia membalas pesan dari orang yang sedang dirindukannya itu.

.

To : Kris Appa

Nado... Kris Appa, Bogoshipeoyo.. Jeongmal..

.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya keatas meja kemudian menyesap kembali mocha lattenya.

Kyungsoo yang penasaran dengan perubahan raut muka Baekhyun kemudian bertanya.

"Dari siapa? Senang sekali.. Namjachingumu ya? Aish siapa? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sih." Tanya Kyungsoo mengebu-gebu.

"Ya! Aniya.. Tadi itu sms dari Kris Appa." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah terkejutnya O_O

"Mwo? Appa tirimu yang tampan itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo semangat.

Baekhyun mengangguk imut. "Ne..."

"Omo! Omo! Ya! Kau beruntung sekali sih punya Appa setampan dia. Aku iri, kau tau?" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Baekhyun minta diantar pulang kerumahnya, sebenarnya Kyungsoo keberatan dan menolak apalagi ini hari minggu.

Namun karena Baekhyun bersikukuh untuk diantar pulang akhirnya dia pasrah dan mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil pribadinya.

.

"Gomawo Kyung sudah mengantarku pulang." Ucap Baekhyun setelah turun dari mobil Kyungsoo.

"Cheonma.. Padahal aku masih ingin kau berlama-lama dirumahku, inikan hari minggu kau sibuk apa sebenarnya eoh?" Tanya Kyungsoo pura-pura marah.

"Mianhae hari ini aku ada janji dengan eommaku akan membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, kau tahu kan aku tak punya pembantu jadi yah..." Jawab Baekhyun seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aish, arraseo.. Ya sudah aku pulang dulu ne. Dan, Ah.. Salam yah buat Appamu yang tampan itu, hihihi." Pamit Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Shireo.. Aku tak rela." Jawab Baekhyun pura-pura tak terima-padahal dia memang tak terima-

"Ah kau ini, pelit sekali sih. Aku pulang.. Annyeong..."

"Ne, Annyeong! Hati-hati." Seru Baekhyun seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Baekhyun.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya memasuki rumahnya.

Namun rumahnya nampak sepi.

"Eomma, Appa, Sehunnie.. Aku pulang!" Serunya riang.

Namun tak ada yang menjawab.

"Kemana yah mereka kok sepi sekali." Gumam Baekhyun.

Dia mengangkat bahunya kemudian berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana kamarnya berada.

Dia membuka pintu kamarnya,

Dan...

.

_Grebb.._

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!" Pekiknya karena tiba-tiba ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sssstttttt... Jangan teriak sayang nanti dikira kau kenapa-napa lagi." Ucap orang itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kris.

Baekhyun melepas pelukan Kris dan memukul dada bidangnya.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku Appa." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, pura-pura marah padahal dia sangat senang sekali mendapat kejutan dari Appa tercintanya.

"Mianhae, aku hanya ingin memberimu surprise Baekhyunnie." Jawab Kris kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Ugh.. Appa bau.." Ledek Baekhyun.

"Jeongmal? Appa memang belum mandi, hehe."

"Ish, jorok!"

"Appa merindukanmu sampai lupa mandi."

"Gombal."

"Jinjjayo, sebagai hukumannya kau harus memandikan Appa. Bagaimana?"

.

_Blush..._

.

"Ya! Shireo..." Baekhyun merona.

"Bukankah kau senang mandi bersama Appa eum?" Goda Kris.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan menggodaku terus Appa." Elak Baekhyun.

"Wae? Appa suka melihat wajahmu yang merona sayang.. Kau semakin terlihat cantik." Tutur Kris seduktif kemudian menjilati leher jenjang Baekhyun.

"Emmhhhh... Dimana eomma dan Sehun? Aku tak melihat mereka tadi." Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eommamu sedang mengantar Sehun ke taman bermain." Jawab Kris masih menjilati leher Baekhyun.

"Eugghhhhh... Kris Appahh..." Desah Baekhyun saat Kris mulai menghisap leher jenjangnya.

"Kau belum mandi Baekhyunnie? Salivamu masih menempel dileher?" Tanya Kris setelah melepas hisapannya dileher Baekhyun.

"Hehe, tadi aku buru-buru jadi aku tak sempat mandi." Kekeh Baekhyun.

"Bilang saja kau sudah merindukan Appa.. Iyakan?" Goda Kris lalu mencubit hidung mancung Baekhyun.

"Ya! Percaya diri sekali sih." Sunggut Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum simpul kemudian menempelkan keningnya dikening Baekhyun kemudian mengulum bibir mungil itu.

Bibir yang selalu menjadi candunya.

Sejak pertama kali Kris melihat Baekhyun dia sudah langsung jatuh hati padanya.

Apalagi Baekhyun adalah namja yang sangat polos-dulu- namun sekarang dia telah menjadi Baekhyun yang sangat agresif saat bersamanya.

.

Kris menikah dengan eomma Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan karena cinta tapi lebih karena keharusan.

Sebenarnya Kris adalah adik kandung dari Appa Baekhyun yang sudah meninggal.

Hanya saja mereka berbeda eomma, jadi Kris lebih memilih tinggal bersama eommanya yang ada di Canada.

Setelah mendengar kabar kematian kakaknya, dia segera pulang ke Korea. Karena kakaknya menikah dengan orang Korea dan menetap disana.

Namun sayang Kris tak sempat menyaksikan pemakaman kakaknya karena pesawatnya delay hingga lima jam lebih waktu itu akibat cuaca yang buruk.

Kris tinggal dirumah Appanya yang juga kakek dari Baekhyun.

Saat itu Appanya menunjukkan poto keluarga kakaknya, dan saat melihat Baekhyun dia langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat tahu bahwa Appanya meminta Kris untuk menikah dengan mantan kakak iparnya alias eomma Baekhyun.

Awalnya Kris menolak, namun karena Appanya terus saja memaksa akhirnya dia mau menikah dengan eomma Baekhyun.

Saat pertama kali bertatap muka dengan Baekhyun jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Bahkan Baekhyun lebih manis dan cantik dari potonya.

Dan Kris meminta pada eomma Baekhyun agar merahasiakan bahwa dia adalah adik kandung Appanya.

Karena Kris takut Baekhyun akan menolaknya nantinya.

Namun sekarang yang terjadi adalah dia menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan anak tirinya sendiri yang juga anak dari kakak kandungnya.

Bukankah ini sebuah cinta sedarah yang begitu tabu dan terlarang?

Tapi apa peduli Kris selama mereka saling mencintai hal semacam itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur.

.

"Kajja.. Kita mandi bersama ne?" Ajak Kris.

Kris mengendong Baekhyun ala brydal style menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamar Baekhyun.

Dan dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi itu pula tautan bibir mereka tak pernah lepas.

Kris terus saja mengulum bibir mungil Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kris.

Sungguh terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru saja menikah.

Sesampainya dikamar mandi Kris menurunkan Baekhyun kemudian melepas pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun.

Persis seperti ayah yang sedang memandikan anaknya. Haha

"Tubuhmu mulus sekali sayang." Puji Kris.

Kemudian bibir mereka kembali menyatu dalam ciuman lembut penuh cinta.

Kris mengajak Baekhyun masuk kedalam bath up yang sudah terisi air.

Kris sudah menyiapkannya sebelum Baekhyun pulang, ckck. Ah, Jinjja xD

"Emmm.. Hangatttt." Seru Baekhyun saat tubuhnya sudah berada didalam bath up yang berisi air hangat.

"Hangat mana dengan dekapan Appa, eum?" Goda Kris.

Kini posisi mereka adalah Baekhyun yang duduk didepan Kris dengan tangan Kris yang mendekap erat tubuh mugil Baekhyun.

Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang bergerak nakal dipenis Baekhyun.

Kris mengocok penis Baekhyun dengan gerakan lembut namun cukup membuat Baekhyun mengerang nikmat.

"Oooucchhh... Ahhh..."

"Bagaimana rasanya sayang?" Tanya Kris seraya mengulum cuping telinga Baekhyun.

"Eeemmhhhh... Enakkkhh Appa... Selama itu kau yang melakukannya pasti akan terasa nikmattt.. Ahhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah nikmat saat kocokan tangan Kris dipenisnya semakin dipercepat.

Kris menciumi leher Baekhyun, menghisapnya dan meninggalkan bekas kepemilikannya disana.

"Baekhyunnie hidupkan showernya sayaaanggghhh..." Perintah Kris disela-sela kegiatannya meraba dan menciumi tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian menekan kran yang ada disampingnya hingga air dari shower menguyur tubuh bugil mereka.

"Aaaahhhh... Selalu nikmat saat bercinta dibawah guyuran air." Gumam Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

Kris melepas kocokannya dari penis Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecewa kemudian memutar badan Baekhyun hingga menghadap kearahnya.

Dia merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun hingga penis mereka bersentuhan dan itu menimbukan sensasi hebat bagi keduanya.

Air dari shower menambah nikmat permainan mereka.

"Kau ingin bercinta dibawah air terjun sayang?" Tanya Kris dengan tangannya yang terus mencubiti puting Baekhyun.

"Emmmhhh... Pasti sangat enak Appa..." Jawab Baekhyun dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya karena menahan desahan akibat ulah tangan nakal appanya.

"Tapi ada suatu tempat yang ingin appa kunjungi bersamamu sayanghhh.."

"Eungh.. Dimana itu appa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Rahasia..." Jawab Kris kemudian mengulum puting Baekhyun yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

"Aahhh.. Geliihhhh appaaaahhhhhh..." Desah Baekhyun.

Dan setelah itu Kris memasukkan penisnya kedalam hole Baekhyun yang sempit itu.

Padahal Kris sudah sering memasukinya namun hole itu selalu saja kembali menyempit dan itu membuat penisnya terasa terjepit dan diemut dengan daya hisap yang kuat.

Sehingga memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Baekhyun mendesah tak karuan merasakan sodokan sodokan penis besar Kris di holenya.

"Aaahhhh... Ooouucchhh aahhhhh Krisshhh Appaahhh aahhhh... Nikmaatt sekali aahhh."

Kris terus saja memompa penisnya didalam hole Baekhyun, berbagai gaya telah mereka lakukan demi memuaskan napsu masing-masing.

Dari gaya biasa, uke on top, doggy style, gaya spiderman (?) Alias menempel di dinding kamar mandi, dan lain-lain hanya untuk memberikan kenikmatan untuk sang kekasih.

Baekhyun menggerang keras saat Kris menyetubuhinya dengan gaya yang tak dia pahami.

Kris mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun keatas wastafel kamar mandi.

Dia membuka lebar paha Baekhyun hingga membuatnya mengangkang dan menampilkan holenya tepat dihadapan Kris.

Dengan napsu yang sudah tak bisa ditahan, Kris memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam hole Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Baekhyun mengerang keras karena rasanya sungguh luar biasa nikmat.

Dia mencengkram kuat bahu Kris.

"Ooooouuuccchhhhh... Aaaaahhhhh... Aaahhhhh... Appa aaaahhhh enak sekali Appahhhh.. Ahhh terussss lebihh kencang Appaahhhh..." Rancaunya saat Kris telah menemukan sweet spotnya.

Erangan Baekhyun terdengar sangat seksi ditelinga Kris hingga membuatnya semakin mempercepat sodokannya.

"Aaaahhhh holemu sempit sekali sayaaaangggg... Appa sudah tak tahaaannn.. Aahhhh holemu menghisap penis appa.. Ooohhh ohhh ohhhh... Ahhhhh."

Kris kemudian mengocok penis Baekhyun yang menganggur, bibirnya meraih bibir Baekhyun dan menciumnya ganas.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir Kris karena tak kuat menahan nikmat juga geli sekaligus.

"Aaahhh appa aku mau sampaaaiii aahhhhhhhh... Lebih cepatt appa.. Pleaseeeee... Penismu.. Aahhh hangatkan holeku dengan spermamu appahh... Aahhh..."

Baekhyun benar-benar dipuncak kenikmatannya, sungguh Baekhyun yang dulu adalah sangat polos sekarang menjadi seorang yang lebih mirip dengan slut yang haus akan sex.

"Emmmhhhhh... Ohhhhh Baekhyunnie... Aku mauu keluaaarrrhhh aaahhhh...oooohhhh."

Dan meledaklah sperma Kris didalam hole Baekhyun. Begitu juga dengan sperma Baekhyun yang menyembur mengotori perut juga tangan Kris yang masih mengocoknya. Mereka klimaks untuk ke lima kalinya O_O

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ...hhhhhhhhhhhh..."

.

Hole Baekhyun tak sanggup menampung sperma Kris yang terlampau banyak itu. Hingga menetes keluar mengotori paha dan lantai kamar mandi.

Kris mengangkat tubuh lemas Baekhyun dari atas wastafel tanpa melepas penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Kris menggendong Baekhyun dengan kaki Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya dan membawanya kembali ke bath up untuk bilas.

Tubuh Baekhyun sangat lemas akibat orgasme berkali-kali tadi.

Jadi dia pasrah saja saat Kris memandikan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie lehermu kenapa sayang kok merah-merah begitu? Apa kau alergi sesuatu?" Tanya eommanya saat mereka tengah duduk santai diruang keluarga.

Saat itu tak ada Kris, karena Kris mendapat telpon dari kantornya bahwa ada pekerjaan yang harus segera diselesaikannya untuk rapat senin besok.

Baekhyun gelagapan. Dia takut jika eommanya mengetahui perbuatannya dengan Kris Appa.

"Ekh.. I-ini digigit nyamuk eomma waktu aku tidur dirumah Kyungsoo semalam." Dusta Baekhyun.

"Jinjjayo? Aigoo.. Tahu begitu eomma tak akan mengizinkan kau tidur disana Hyuniie." Heboh eommanya.

"Ya! Ini hanya gigitan nyamuk biasa eomma tak usah berlebihan begitu." Sunggut Baekhyun.

Kadang dia kesal dengan sikap eommanya yang terlalu berlebihan itu tapi dia bersyukur bahwa eommanya tak curiga padanya.

Setidaknya dia aman untuk saat ini-menurutnya-

_'Ah, Baekhyunnie sudah besar__ rupanya__... Eomma bukan anak kecil yang bisa dibohongi sayang. Eomma tahu itu bukan gigitan nyamuk.. Tapi apa __mungkin __kau sudah melakukan hubungan sejauh itu dengan namjachingumu..'_ Batin eommanya.

Namun dia masih menunjukkan senyum manisnya pada anak sulungnya itu.

"Eomma.. Sehunnie nanti malam tidur bersama Baekhyun hyung ne." Seru Sehun yang merasa terabaikan oleh eomma dan hyungnya.

"Ya! Shireo.. Kau itu masih suka mengompol Sehunnie.. Aku tak mau!" Tolak Baekhyun dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan dada.

Sehun kecil yang polos kemudian menangis karena ditolak oleh hyungnya.

Padahalkan dia sudah tidak pernah mengompol lagi sekarang.

"Huweee... Hyung jahaaat! Padahal Sehunnie kan cuma ingin tidur bersama hyung,, supaya Kris appa juga mencium Sehunnie sebelum tidur... Hiksss... Sehunnie iri pada Baekhyun hyung yang disayang sama Kris appa... Sehunnie tidak... Hikss...hikss..." Ucap Sehun panjang lebar dalam tangisnya.

.

_Jleeedeeerrrrrr!_ (Backsound gagal._.v)

.

Baekhyun dan eommanya sontak membulatkan matanya kaget dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

"Sehunnie apa maksudmu sayang?" Tanya eommanya.

Kini eommanya menatap Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

Baekhyun yang ditatap begitu tajam oleh eommnya hanya bisa diam membatu.

Sungguh dia tak pernah menyangka jika Sehun melihat semua perbuatannya dengan Kris.

"Eomma.. I-itu tidak seperti yang eomma pikirkan.. Sungguh." Ucap Baekhyun dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat.

"Eomma.. Apa Kris Appa tak sayang pada Sehunnie? Kenapa Kris appa selalu memberikan apapun yang Baekhyun hyung mau, sedang Sehunnie tidak.. Huweeee.. "

Sungguh jika Sehun bukan adiknya dan jika tak ada eommanya disini Baekhyun akan menyumpal mulut ember Sehun dengan popok bekas ompolnya kemudian melempar dia dari balkon kamarnya.

Bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini sangat besar mulut. Kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa? Pikirnya.

.

_'Oh Sehun sayang! Please.. Jangan membuat hidup hyungmu berantakan!'_ Pekik Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu, eoh?" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah ulljima ne.. Kris Appa sayang Sehunnie, Baekhyun hyung juga eomma jadi jangan berpikiran seperti itu lagi ne." Hibur eommanya.

"Jinjjayo? Kalau begitu mulai sekarang Sehunnie akan menjadi anak yang baik supaya Kris appa juga menyayangi Sehunnie." Ucap Sehun semangat.

"Nah itu baru anak eomma." Eommanya kemudian memeluk Sehun erat dan membelai sayang rambut anak bungsunya itu.

.

.

.

Malam harinya eomma Baekhyun resah tak bisa tidur, ucapan Sehun tadi siang terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya.

Apalagi saat ini Kris tak ada disampingnya.

Padahal tadi sebelum dia memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk tidur Kris masih ada disampingnya.

Tapi sekarang ia sudah tak ada. Dia pun penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu.

Jujur selama menikah dengan Kris dia sama sekali tak pernah disentuh olehnya.

Dia tahu mereka menikah bukan karena cinta melainkan karena keharusan.

Kadang dia membayangkan disentuh oleh pria yang sekarang menjadi suaminya itu.

Tapi dia tak mau berharap banyak, mengingat jarak diantara mereka juga sikap acuh Kris selama ini.

Eomma Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar.

Namun saat dia menuruni tangga, ia dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya diruang keluarga. Disana, dia melihat Kris suaminya sedang duduk berduaan dengan Baekhyun di sofa.

Dan yang membuatnya hampir jatuh terhuyung adalah posisi mereka.

Baekhyun dengan manjanya duduk dipangkuan Kris yang dengan mesranya memeluk Baekhyun dan juga menciumi pipi Baekhyun hingga nampak rona merah dikedua pipinya.

Sungguh dia tak pernah menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi.

Dia berniat untuk menghampiri mereka dan meminta penjelasan namun dia berhenti karena melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah-tengah orang yang sedang lovey dovey itu. Dan dia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

.

"Ikhhh.. Sehunnie juga mau dicium oleh Kris Appa.. Masa Baekhyun hyung terus.. Appa curang." Keluh Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

.

Kris dan Baekhyun tertawa bersamaan, kemudian Kris menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya dan gantian memangku Sehun.

Dengan sayang Kris mengecup kedua pipi Sehun.

"Horeeee.. Sehuunie sayang Kris Appa." Seru Sehun riang.

Dan eomma Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tangisnya, dia sangat terharu melihat keakraban suaminya dengan kedua anaknya.

Niatnya untuk menghampiri mereka diurungkan, dia lebih memilih berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia tak ingin merusak moment kebersamaan mereka.

Dan dia yakin akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, setelah dia kembali kedalam kamar. Sehun yang masih asyik menonton kartu favoritnya tak mengetahui bahwa hyung dan appanya kini tengah berciuman mesra dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

HAHAHAHAHAHA kok ngakak yaah pas diendingnyaaaaaaa wkwkwkwkwk "tawa nista bareng Kyungsoo"

Sumpah dehhh baru kali ini aku bisa buat ff secepat kilat "Plak! Biasanya mah ngaret bingittttt (´•̩ ̯•`) ahhahahahaahahahahaahaaa

Dan maaf NC-an gak Hot! Habisan bosen juga masa tiap saat NC mulu ahahahahahah...

.

Oke thanks buat yang udah baca dan review ff nista saya... Arigatou "sok jepang" wkwk

Wassalam '-')/


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Confuse

Author : Fdz

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Kris

Oh Sehun

Other Cast :

Park Hyojin (emaknya Baekhyun)

Genre : Yaoi, romance, Drama, family, Incest, etc.

Rate : M

Lenght : Oneshoot

Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Gaje, PEDO, Lemon Lemon aseeemm xD

.

.

.

Holla.. Update nih ff nistanya wkwk

Oiya dichap ini aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat _Deeyah/Deestoria_ eonnie yang udah bantuin aku ngasih ide buat lanjutin ff ini hehehehe...

BIG THANKS dehh pokoknya muaaahh muaaahhh "napsu amat" wkwk

Dan mian kalo isinya gak sesuai harapan xD seperti biasalah saya kalo buat ff kan selalu gak jelas wkwk

Haduh kayaknya saya mulai kebanyakan ngomong nih..

Langsung dibaca aja yaa mohon maaf lahir dan batin deh kalo kurang memuaskan "senyum ala Luhan" muehehehehehehe...

.

.

.

**MOHON DENGAN SANGAT BOCAH JANGAN BACA! ISI FF INI SANGAT TIDAK BAIK DIKONSUMSI ANAK-ANAK!**

**THANKS**

.

.

.

Happy Reading '-')b

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hyojin nama gadis dari eomma Baekhyun nampak berbeda dari biasanya.

Biasanya yeoja paruh baya ini tak pernah memakai make up saat dirumah.

Namun hari ini dia terlihat lebih cerah dan segar dengan make up minimalisnya.

"Eomma, kau cantik sekali." Puji Baekhyun saat mereka sedang sarapan bersama.

Kris kemudian mendongak dan melihat istrinya yang duduk dihadapannya dan memang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Namun tak ada makna berarti dari pandangannya.

"Jinjjayo? Gomawo Baekhyunnie." Balas eommanya tersipu malu.

"Benar eomma jadi terlihat lebih muda, pasti Kris appa semakin sayang pada eomma." Tambah Sehun.

"Uhuk..."

"Baekhyunnie, Gwaenchana? Hati-hati sayang jika makan." Ucap Hyojin khawatir.

"Ini minumlah.." Kris memberikan susu stroberi pada Baekhyun. Kebetulan posisi duduk mereka adalah Kris yang berada disebelah Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa ucapan Sehun barusan membuatnya tersedak. Ini benar-benar tak terduga.

"Gomawo." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian meminum susu stroberinya.

Suasana ruang makan pun mendadak menjadi hening. Hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang bertemu dengan piring.

"Aku selesai." Seru Sehun.

"Kajja Hyung kita berangkat." Tambah Sehun.

Baekhyun menghabiskan susu stroberinya kemudian mengecup kedua pipi Appa dan eommanya kemudian pamit bersama Sehun.

Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah Baekhyun terus saja melamun. Dia sebenarnya juga heran dengan perubahan eommanya.

Apa benar yang dikatakan Sehun tadi, bahwa Kris Appa akan menyayangi eomma jika eomma terlihat lebih cantik.

Ah, memikirkannya membuat Baekhyun harus merasakan ngilu di ulu hatinya.

Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hyung kau kenapa? Jangan melamun nanti nabrak lho." Tegur Sehun.

"Berisik! Kau anak kecil tahu apa." Jawab Baekhyun sarkatis.

"Ish hyung, aku sudah besar. Sebentar lagi aku sudah masuk Smp tauk." Kesal Sehun dikatai anak kecil terus.

"Apa peduliku, bagiku kau tetaplah bocah ingusan yang menyebalkan, cengeng dan kau juga sangat bocor, huh." Hardik Baekhyun.

Entah kenapa sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu membuat dia menjadi kesal pada adiknya itu.

Apalagi mengingat tadi pagi moodnya rusak juga karena dia.

Rasanya Baekhyun ingin meremas-remas tubuh Sehun kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah.

Sayang dia masih punya perasaan lagipula dia tidak mau menanggung resiko akan dibakar hidup-hidup oleh eommanya yang berarti dia akan mati dan tak akan bisa bersama dengan Kris, appa tersayangnya itu.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merinding.

Sehun marah dikatai sekasar itu oleh hyungnya. Dia berhenti dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, kesal.

"Sehunnie sudah besar hyung! Dan aku tidak ingusan lagi, tidak menyebalkan dan aku juga tidak bocor! Hyung itu yang menyebalkan." Pekik Sehun tak terima.

Baekhyun acuh, dia tetap melanjutkan jalannya tanpa peduli dengan Sehun yang masih diam tak bergerak dari tempatnya tadi.

"Huh, lihat saja hyung! Saat Sehunnie sudah dewasa pasti hyung akan menyesal mengatai Sehun seperti tadi." Gumam Sehun.

Kemudian dia berjalan cepat mengejar kakaknya yang sudah jalan jauh didepannya.

.

.

Sementara itu dirumah, Hyojin terlihat membantu Kris memasang dasinya.

Kris tidak menolak karena sebagai suami, dia harus memberikan kebebasan bagi istrinya untuk melayaninya.

"Kris, malam ini kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Hyojin setelah selesai merapikan dasi Kris.

"Molla, waeyo?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Hmm... Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, hanya berdua tanpa anak-anak." Jawab Hyojin tersipu.

Kris mengernyit namun tak lama dia kembali ke wajah aslinya, datar.

"Kuharap kali ini kau tak menolak Kris." Tambah Hyojin.

"Akan ku pikirkan nanti, aku berangkat dulu." Jawab Kris.

Sebelum Kris benar-benar pergi Hyojin menahan lengan Kris, sontak Kris menolah.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Jawab Hyojin sedikt malu.

Itu yang ditangkap oleh manik mata Kris, karena dia melihat ada semburat merah diwajah yeoja itu.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kris.

"Maukah kau menciumku sebelum berangkat kerja? Ah, maksudku.. Mak-"

.

_Cup.._

.

Kris mencium kening yeoja yang telah menjadi istrinya itu.

Hyojin terdiam, dia masih berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Kris..." Gumamnya.

"Maaf, aku harus segera berangkat. Aku takut terlambat karena hari ini ada rapat." Ucap Kris kemudian ia melangkah keluar kamar.

Sebenarnya Kris tadi mencium Hyojin bukan karena permintaan yeoja itu. Melainkan itu hanya sebuah ciuman sayang untuk seorang kakak juga untuk ibu yang telah melahirkan namja semanis Baekhyun.

Alasan kenapa dia tak pernah menyentuh Hyojin sangat jelas. Dia adalah Gay jadi sampai kapanpun dia tak akan bisa dan tak akan pernah menyentuh yeoja itu.

Selain karena dia tak mencintainya dia juga telah memberikan seluruh hatinya untuk Baekhyun.

Kekasih sekaligus anak tiri juga keponakannya. Rumit bukan?

.

Dan malam itu Kris benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan Hyojin untuk makan malam berdua saja tanpa anak-anak.

Dia berpikir tak ada salahnya kan menyenangkan hati yeoja yang telah menjadi istrinya itu. Lagipula makan malam berdua juga tak dilakukan tiap hari.

Namun Kris salah, Hyojin justru menganggap bahwa Kris mulai luluh padanya dan mulai membuka hatinya.

Walau dia tak banyak berharap tapi dia berpikir semoga memang itu yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Karena sepertinya dia mulai menyukai sosok Kris, suaminya.

.

Baekhyun duduk dengan resah diruang keluarga, hatinya sakit pikirannya kacau.

Dia begitu takut, tadi sebelum Kris dan eommanya pergi dia merasa baik-baik saja.

Namun saat Kris menemuinya dikamar dan memberitahu bahwa dia akan pergi makan malam berdua dengan eommanya membuat Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam hati.

Sungguh dia tak rela, tapi dia juga tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Kris adalah suami eommanya dan hal yang wajar bukan jika suami istri makan malam berdua.

Kris menciumi Baekhyun bertubi-tubi mencoba memberitahunya bahwa dia hanya miliknya.

Ini hanya makan malam biasa, dan selamanya hatinya hanya untuknya.

Baekhyun sempat ragu namun setelah Kris memberinya penjelasan yang membuat hatinya hangat. Dia mengangguk dan membiarkan Kris pergi bersama eommanya.

Walau hatinya sangat sakit dan tidak rela.

.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" Tanya Sehun yang khawatir melihat hyungnya bersikap aneh, tidak seperti biasanya.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hmm.. Kau kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku akan menemani Baekhyun hyung sampai appa dan eomma pulang."

"Tidurlah, lihat matamu semakin sipit tuh."

"Shireo, aku akan tetap menemani hyung disini." Kukuh Sehun.

"Ah, terserah."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia kadang heran dengan sikap hyungnya.

Kadang baik dan perhatian sekali tapi kadang juga sangat menyebalkan seperti saat ini.

Namun dia merasa iri dengan hyungnya, menurutnya Kris appa begitu sayang dan perhatian pada hyungnya.

Sedangkan pada dirinya biasa-biasa saja.

Sehun yang masih polos sering memikirkan hal-hal yang menurutnya sangat tidak wajar.

Dia sering kali melihat hyungnya dan Kris Appa berciuman saat sedang berduaan.

Dulu dia juga pernah tak sengaja melihat hyungnya dicium dengan sangat kasar oleh Kris Appa saat ditaman belakang rumah.

Awalnya dia mengira Kris Appa akan menyakiti hyungnya namun saat dia hendak menolong hyungnya, dia melihat hyungnya tersenyum malu-malu lalu mereka berpelukan.

Jadi dia urungkan niatnya dan kembali kedalam rumah.

Sebenarnya dia ingin menanyakan perihal ini pada hyungnya tapi dia takut Baekhyun akan memarahinya.

Sungguh melihat hyungnya mendiamkannya saja sudah membuatnya sedih, apalagi jika dimarahi mungkin Sehun akan loncat dari jendela kamarnya.

Dia pun takut untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada eommanya, dia tak ingin menyakiti siapapun.

Dia tahu bahwa hyungnya dan Kris Appa memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari seorang ayah dan anak.

Dia tahu semua hal itu dari teman-temannya yang sering menceritakan hal-hal yang sebenarnya tabu bagi anak-anak.

Sehun tahu bagaimana itu ciuman seorang ayah ke anak begitu juga dengan ciuman seorang kekasih.

Walaupun dia masih kecil tapi dia sudah mengerti akan hal seperti itu.

Faktor teman dan lingkunganlah yang membuatnya mengerti hal itu sebelum waktunya.

Terkadang Sehun selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya dicium oleh hyungnya.

Jujur, Sehun diam-diam menggagumi kecantikan kakaknya.

Sebenarnya saat melihat kedekatan Kris appa dan Baekhyun dia sangat cemburu.

Bukan cemburu pada appanya yang lebih sayang dengan hyungnya.

Melainkan dia cemburu melihat Baekhyun begitu mesra dan manja dengan orang lain, apalagi appanya.

Sehun hanya kurang bisa mengutarakan perasaannya maka dari itu dia hanya diam dan menyaksikan orang yang disayanginya bersama orang lain.

Bahkan Sehun selalu membayangkan bisa berduan dan bermanjaan dengan hyungnya.

Sungguh dia sangat iri dengan Kris appa yang bisa bermesraan dengan kakaknya.

Tapi itu masalahnya, Baekhyun sangat menyebalkan jika sedang marah atau kesal.

Jadi dia harus selalu bersabar menghadapi tingkah kakaknya yang kekanakan itu.

Hei,

Kau juga masih bocah taukkk!-_-

.

.

Tepat jam sepuluh malam Kris dan Hyojin pulang. Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka ternyata sudah lelap disofa ruang keluarga.

Kris yang melihat kedua anaknya lebih tepatnya Baekhyun tidur bersandar pada kepala Sehun merasa ngilu di ulu hatinya.

Padahal Sehun hanya anak kecil tapi entah kenapa dia merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka. Ckck-_-

Tanpa babibu dia segera menghampiri namja tercintanya itu.

"Kau bawa Sehun ke kamarnya, biar aku yang membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya." Ucap Kris pada Hyojin.

"Ne.." Jawab Hyojin.

Kemudian Kris membopong Baekhyun ke kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Dia berjalan sangat hati-hati takut membuat kekasihnya terbangun.

Sedangkan Hyojin mengendong Sehun menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai bawah. Dekat ruang keluarga.

Kris membaringkan Baekhyun ke ranjangnya dengan gerakan pelan. Dia tak mau menganggu tidur 'anaknya'.

Dia menyibak poni Baekhyun yang menutupi keningnya kemudian mengecupnya lembut.

"Eungghhh..."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau bangun sayang? Maafkan appa." Ujar Kris.

Setelah matanya sepenuhnya terbuka, Baekhyun terkesiap melihat Kris ada disampingnya.

Dengan cepat dia mendudukkan dirinya dikasur empuknya.

"Appa.. Kapan pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara serak.

"Baru saja.. Dan aku melihatmu tertidur disofa. Kau menungguku Baekhyunnie? Mianhae.." Jawab Kris kemudian mengecup bibir mungil itu.

"Aniya, Appa tidak salah kenapa minta maaf?"

"Karena aku membuatmu menunggu dan membiarkanmu tidur disofa. Padahal kau kan tak tahan dingin."

"Gwaenchana, lagipula tadi aku bersama Sehun kok. Bagaimana makan malam dengan eomma? Apa kau menikmatinya Appa?"

Jujur sebenarnya saat mengatakan itu ada perasaan ngilu dihatinya.

Dia sangat tidak ingin mengatakannya tapi dia hanya ingin tahu apa yang Kris rasakan pada eommanya.

"Biasa saja. Kau tahu kan Appa hanya akan menikmati saat-saat bersamamu Baekhyunnie. Waeyo? Kau cemburu, eum?" Kris membelai pipi Baekhyun.

"Ya! Ani.. Aniyaa.. Aku tidak cemburu." Kilah Baekhyun.

"Geurae, lalu kenapa kau seperti tak rela begitu. Mengakulah, kau tak bisa membohongi Appa sayang." Desak Kris.

"Aniya, aku tidak cemburu appa! Jinjjayo." Kukuh Baekhyun.

Kris menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Jeongmal? Ya sudah kalau begitu besok malam appa akan makan malam bersama eomma mu lagi."

Baekhyun mendadak gelagapan.

"Ya! Andwae.. Kenapa harus setiap hari sih." Protes Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum simpul. "Kau ini kalau cemburu bilang saja, kenapa harus menutupinya sih."

"Ne ne ne, aku memang cemburu. Aku cemburu melihat appa pergi bersama eomma, aku cemburu saat appa mencium kening eomma. Pokoknya aku cemburu! Aku hanya mau appa bersamaku, Puas?!" Pekik Baekhyun

Kris tertawa kecil kemudian mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, kau ini. Arraseo, Appa memang hanya untukmu sayang. Selamanya..."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, Kris yang gemas kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, hidung bertemu hidung.

Dan... Seperti biasanya bibir mereka menyatu dalam kecupan, hisapan, kuluman dan tentu saja suara lenguhan Baekhyun yang selalu keluar saat ciuman Kris begitu memabukkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat tak terasa hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun sudah berjalan lebih setahun.

Mereka masih mesra sama seperti dulu. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Hanya saja Baekhyun jadi lebih agresif dengan seiring bertambah usianya.

Dia jadi lebih dewasa walau kadang masih suka bersikap kekanakan juga.

Dan tak terasa pula sekarang Baekhyun sudah kelas 3 yang artinya akan banyak tugas dan bimbingan belajar untuk persiapan ujian masuk universitas.

Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang telah lulus dari sekolah dasar dan melanjutkan ke tingkat Smp.

Banyak yang berubah secara fisik juga kelakuan dari Sehun.

Dia semakin bertambah tinggi juga terlihat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

Dan Sehun juga berubah menjadi namja yang lebih pendiam dalam artian cool dan cuek tidak lagi cengeng seperti dulu.

Dan Baekhyun baru menyadarinya saat mereka tak sengaja bertabrakan di teras belakang rumah dengan posisi Sehun berada diatasnya dan mereka hampir saja berciuman jika Baekhyun tak segera memalingkan wajahkan kearah lain dan berakhir dengan Sehun mencium pipinya.

Dari jarak sedekat itu Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa adiknya yang selalu dia marahi itu ternyata sekarang berubah menjadi namja yang sangat tampan.

.

.

.

Belakangan ini hubungan Kris dan Baekhyun sedikit merenggang, walau mereka masih sering melakukan hubungan badan tapi itu tak bisa dibilang cukup bagi Baekhyun.

Karena jujur saja sejak pertama Kris mengenalkannya dengan dunia sex Baekhyun jadi ketagihan, katakan dia maniak karena sehari saja dia tak mendapat belaian Kris dia akan merasa kesepian dan dengan tidak sadar dia terkadang memainkan penisnya sendiri dan mendesahkan nama Kris.

Ini semua karena kesibukan Kris mengurus perusahaan jadi waktu untuk bersama Baekhyun sangat terbatas.

Biasanya seminggu mereka bisa bercinta sampai 10 kali tapi sekarang paling banyak 3 kali itupun tidak lama karena Kris terlalu lelah.

Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkan Kris yang dulu yang selalu menyentuhnya, memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara dan membuatnya terbang melayang.

.

Dua hari sudah Kris tak ada dirumah dan itu membuatnya merasa kesepian.

Karena ada dinas keluar kota mau tak mau Kris harus pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang saat itu menangis meraung-raung tak mau ditinggalkan.

Baekhyun benar-benar membutuhkan Kris saat ini.

Entah kenapa malam ini rasanya dia begitu jenuh. Dia butuh belaian Kris, dia ingin lelaki itu menyentuhnya mencumbunya dan memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam hole sempit miliknya.

Ah! Memikirkan itu semua membuat Baekhyun horny.

Dia berguling-guling diatas tempat tidur, resah sesuatu dalam dirinya menginginkan sebuah sentuhan.

"Ah, Kris aku merindukan sentuhanmu.. Ohhh..."

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana pendeknya, _handjob_.

Mengelusnya dan mengurutnya pelan.

Merasa pergerakannya terganggu oleh celananya akhirnya dia melepaskan celana pendek juga celana dalamnya.

"Aaahhh... Krisssshhh... Eemhhhhh..." Desah Baekhyun memainkan penisnya sendiri.

Sehun yang tak sengaja lewat depan kamar Baekhyun dan mendengar suara-suara aneh dari sana kemudian mendekat.

Kebetulan pintu kamarnya agak sedikit terbuka, dengan langkah hati-hati dia mengintip dari celah pintu dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat apa yang dilakukan hyungnya.

Dia menelan liurnya susah payah, sungguh pemandangan yang ada didepannya begitu menggoda.

Baekhyun yang cantik tengah melakukan handjob dan mendesah-desah tak karuan.

Naluri lelakinya tumbuh dan sesuatu dibalik celananya perlahan menegang.

Entah setan mana yang menghampirinya dia membuka pintu kamar kemudian menutupnya kembali lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang tak sadar akan kehadirannya karena sedang asyik mendesah.

"Hyung.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara bergetar.

Baekhyun mendongak dan membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa ia begitu lalai sehingga lupa tak mengunci pintu sehingga Sehun bisa masuk dan melihatnya yang sedang eeerrr...

Namja itu menghentikan aktivitasnya dan meraih selimut untuk menutupi barang berharganya.

"Sehunnie, kenapa kau masuk?"

"Tadi aku tak sengaja mendengar desahanmu jadi aku masuk saja, aku kira kau kenapa." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah memerah.

"Ah aku...", Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya saat dia melihat Sehun yang tengah menatapnya intens.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Keluarlah."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Libidonya tiba-tiba bangkit melihat betapa sexy-nya Baekhyun saat ini.

"Hyung, biar aku membantumu. Sepertinya kau lelah." Tawar Sehun.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Sehun mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu duduk berjongkok tepat dihadapan penis Baekhyun kemudian tangannya meraih penis itu dengan gementaran.

Saat tangan itu telah menyentuh penisnya, tubuh Baekhyun bergetar.

Baekhyun yang memang sudah dilanda napsu membara hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

Sentuhan Sehun berbeda dengan Kris dan dia menemukan hal lain dari Sehun.

"Aaahhhh... Sehunnie... Ohhhh.." Desah Baekhyun saat penisnya masuk ke goa hangat Sehun. Sehun mengemut dan menghisap penis Baekhyun dengan kuat membuat Baekhyun merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa. Tangan Sehun bermain dengan nipple Baekhyun.

Lidah Sehun menjelajahi daerah vital Baekhyun, tak ada satu inchi pun yang luput dari lidah basah Sehun. Mulut itu bahkan bermain dengan bola kembar Baekhyun, sementara tangan Sehun mengocok penisnya.

"Kau mau lebih cepat hyung? Sepertinya kau sudah akan keluar." Tanya Sehun.

"Aaahhhh.. Neee lebih cepaaatthhh ooohh kau belajar darimana eoh? Kenapa kocokanmu enak sekali eemmhhhhh..."

"Ini semua karenamu hyung.. Aku belajar untukmu."

"Mwwoohhhh? Apahhhh maksudmu eohhhhhh..."

"Aku menyayangimu hyung..." Ucap Sehun kemudian mengocok penis Baekhyun lebih cepat.

"Aaahhhhhhh aaahhhhhhh... Sehunnie aaaahhhhhh... Lebihh cepaaattt..."

Dan Sehun pun mengocok penis Baekhyun dengan gerakan cepat hingga...

.

.

.

"Croottt... Croooottt... Crooott..."

.

Baekhyun klimaks untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aaaaahhhhh... " Baekhyun mendesah lega.

.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi kenikmatan yang baru diperolehnya.

Sehun menjilati sperma Baekhyun, menelannya tanpa merasa jijik.

Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat lidah Sehun dengan lihainya membelai pucuk penisnya.

Dan itu membuat penisnya kembali hard.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun mendesah nikmat karena Sehun memberinya sebuah kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

Bahkan hanya dengan kocokan tangan saja dia bisa klimaks hingga berkali kali.

"Aaaaahhhhhh... Ooouuuchhhh... Oooohhhh.. Sehunnie... Enaaakkk.. Eemmmhhhh..."

Sehun benar-benar tak tahan mendengar desahan sexy Baekhyun dengan berani dia berdiri dan meraih bibir mungil Baekhyun.

Menciumnya ganas dan memberi gigitan-gigitan kecil dibibir itu.

"Eeemmmppphhhh..."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak mau dicium oleh adiknya.

"Hyungg... Izinkan aku menyentuhmu hyung, biarkan aku memberikan kenikmatan untukmu... Aku sungguh menyayangimu..." Mohon sehun.

Baekhyun menggelang... "Shireo... Ahhhh... Kau adikku Sehun... Tidak mungkin.. Aahhh..." Tolak Baekhyun.

Sehun tak mau pasrah begitu saja, dia kembali mengocok cepat penis Baekhyun hingga siempunya mengerang tak karuan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, mengulum dan menghisapnya...

Kali ini ciumannya turun ke leher dia mengigiti leher jenjang Baekhyun membuatnya mengerang nikmat.

"Aaahhhh sehunnieehhh...ohhh..."

Sehun menyibak kaos yang dipakai Baekhyun dan membuangnya asal.

Dicumbuinya seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dari leher turun kedada hingga menghisap nipple Baekhyun yang sudah menegang.

"Ooouuchhh.. Aahhh sehunnieeehh jaanghhhh aaannhhhhhh gelihhhhhhh euummmhhhh..."

"Maaf hyuung tapi aku tak bisa berhenti, kau terlalu menggiurkan..."

Kembali setelah mengatakan itu Sehun mencumbui tubuh mulus Baekhyun.

Kini lidahnya bermain-main disekitar perut dan pusar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergerak tak nyaman, sungguh sentuhan Sehun sangat berbeda dengan Kris.

Sehun lebih agresif dan sialnya Baekhyun menyukainya.

"Aaaaaahhhhh..."

Lidah Sehun turun kebawah menyusuri selangkangan dan penis Baekhyun.

Dikulumnya penis itu dengan lembut dan membuat Baekhyun terbuai.

Tanpa sadar dia meremas rambut Sehun dan itu justru membuat Sehun semakin bernapsu mengulum penis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak menyangka Sehun yang baru kelas 1 Smp sudah begitu lihai memainkan lidahnya.

Dia bahkan sanggup membuat Baekhyun melayang hanya dengan sentuhannya.

Berbeda dengan Kris.

Dan entah kenapa dia menginginkan lebih dari ini, dia ingin Sehun menyentuhnya lebih dan lebih.

Memenuhi holenya yang sudah lama kesepian karena Kris tak lagi memasuki dan menghangatkannya dengan sperma super nikmat miliknya.

Ohhh.. Baekhyun benar-benar menginginkan penis Sehun memasuki holenya sekarang juga. (Alamakkkk!)

"Eemmmhhh Sehunnie... Hole hyuunggg gataal aahhh." Tutur Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Sehun mendongak dan melihat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu dan itu sangat eeeerrrr... Sexy dimata Sehun.

Sehun berdiri kemudian melucuti seluruh pakaiannya hingga kini ia naked sama seperti Baekhyun.

Dia menggeser tubuh Baekhyun agar lebih ketengah ranjang. Setelah itu dia membuka lebar-lebar paha Baekhyun hingga membuatnya mengangkang.

Matanya berbinar melihat hole merah jambu milik hyungnya berkedut-kedut minta dimasukin.

Sehun mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun hingga holenya terlihat menantang dihadapan Sehun.

Dengan napsu Sehun menjilati liang hole tersebut dan membuat Baekhyun mendesah nikmat.

"Aaahhhh.. Sehunnie.. Lidahmuuuu lihai sekali sayaanggg.. Ahhh.. Lebih dalam... Eemmmhhhhhhhh..." Rancau Baekhyun.

Sehun melesakkan lidahnya memasuki hole yang berkedut itu dengan gaya memutar.

Oh... sungguh Baekhyun begitu menikmatinya hingga matanya merem melek merasa keenakan dengan setiap sentuhan Sehun.

Sehun berhenti menjilati hole Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

Namun kekecewaannya tak bertahan lama karena kini Sehun kembali mengulum penisnya yang sudah mengeluarkan percum juga sisa orgasmenya tadi, menjilatinya dan mengorek-ngorek lubang kecil yang selalu mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan itu.

"Eeeunnghhhh.. Ohhhh... Ooohhhh.." Baekhyun mendesah saat dirasanya jari tengah Sehun memasuki hole sempitnya.

Sehun menusuk-nusuk hole Baekhyun dengan jari tengahnya. Mengorek-ngorek isi hole Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun mengelinjang merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

Sungguh dia menyukai sentuhan Sehun. Dia tak menyangka adiknya yang sering dikatainya cengeng dan ingusan ternyata begitu hebat hingga membuatnya melayang...

"Aaahhh Sehunnieee... Hyung sudah tak tahaannnn.. Hole hyung gatal sekali sehuniieeee... Ohhhh.. Masukin..." Rengek Baekhyun manja.

"Kau sudah tak tahan hyung.. Apa kau sudah siapa kumasuki?" Sehun memastikan.

Baekhyun menangguk..

"Hmmm.. Ppali Sehuniie.. Masuki hole hyung dengan penismuu.. Ohhh." Jawab Baekhyun seraya mengemut jari tengahnya. Menggoda Sehun dengan gaya sexy...

Tentu saja Sehun dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Baekhyun.

Sudah lama dia menginginkan saat-saat seperti ini dan sekarang justru Baekhyunlah yang memintanya, ini ibarat pucuk dicita ulam pun tiba... Benar-benar tak terduga.

Dan dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini begitu saja.

"Hyung.. Saranghae... " Ucap Sehun sebelum akhirnya dia menggesek-gesekkan penisnya diliang hole Baekhyun.

"Hhmmm.. Cepat masukin Sehuniie... Hyung ingin penismu memasuki hole hyung sekaraaanggg... Ohhhhh... Ppalihhh."

Sehun meminta agar Baekhyun menungging, karena menurutnya itu akan membuat Baekhyun lebih merasa nikmat.

Dan lagi dengan posisi Doggy Style lebih memudahkan penisnya untuk memasuki hole yang sudah menggodanya sedari tadi.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun mendorong masuk penisnya kedalam hole Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencengkram erat seprai yang ada dibawahnya mencoba mengurangi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan akibat dorongan penis Sehun.

Walau penis Sehun tak sebesar milik Kris tapi entah kenapa rasanya Baekhyun akan mendapat kepuasaan tersendiri dari penis adiknya itu.

Sehun melihat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan mengigit bibir menahan sakit.

Dia tak tega menyakiti hyungnya, diraihnya dagu Baekhyun kemudian dia mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengulum bibir Sehun ganas, sungguh dia sudah tak sabar merasakan penis Sehun memasuki dan menyodok holenya.

"Ehhhmm Sehunniee..."

Dan setelah lama mendorong penisnya kedalam hole sempit itu, akhirnya dengan sekali hentak penis Sehun menancap sempurna didalam hole Baekhyun.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh... Appo..." Ringgis Baekhyun.

Airmatanya keluar begitu saja. Sehun menghapus airmata yang mengotori wajah cantik hyungnya dengan menjilati pipinya.

"Hyuung, mianhae..." Tutur Sehun.

"Gwaenchana... Bergeraklah.." Pinta Baekhyun.

Dengan hati-hati Sehun menggerakkan penisnya maju mundur dihole Baekhyun.

Lama kelamaannya Baekhyun mulai mendesah lagi menikmati setiap gerakan penis Sehun dalam holenya.

"Emmhhh.. Sehunnie lebih dalaaaammm... Aaahhh..."

Sehun kemudian menyodok hole Baekhyun dengan gerakan lebih cepat dan saat dia menemukan sweet spot Baekhyun. Dia memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat dan menyodok sweet spot Baekhyun dengan brutal.

"Ooohhhh.. Aaaahhhh... Aaahhhh.. Aahhhh.. Sehunnie disanaahhh aaahh terusss.. Fuck meee aaaahhhh..."

"Ne hyuuunggg... Oohhhhhh you're so tight aaaaahhhh... Penisku terjepit hyunggg... Holemu menghisap peniskuuuu eeuummmhhhhhh aaahhhh.. Nikmaatt sekali hyuuunggg ooohhhh..."

Sehun menepuk-nepuk bongkahan pantat Baekhyun hingga membuatnya memerah.

Napsunya sudah diubun-ubun, kenikmatan seperti ini selalu dia impikan lama. Dan sekarang dia bisa merasakannya bersama orang yang dia sayangi, sungguh setelah ini dia mati pun Sehun ikhlas.

Karena kebahagiaannya adalah bisa membuat Baekhyun senang.

"Oohhh.. Sehunnieee fasteerrr pleaseeehhhhhh... Penismuu nikmaaattt sayaaanggg.. Aahhhhh aaahhh..."

Baekhyun benar-benar terbuai dengan permainan Sehun. Dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dia akan dipuaskan oleh adiknya sendiri.

Salahkan saja Kris yang pergi meninggalkannya tanpa memberinya sentuhan sebelumnya.

"Aaaahhhhh... Aaahhhhh... Aku mau sampai hyuunggg... Ohhh holemu menghisap peniskuuuuuh begituuu kuaaatt aku tak tahaaannn... Oohhh oohhhh ohhhhh..."

Penis Sehun berkedut didalam hole Baekhyun, Baekhyun merasa penisnya ikut berkedut.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun menyodok hole Baekhyun hingga membuat tubuh Baekhyun melambung keatas saking nikmatnya...

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...aaaahhHhhhh hhhhh..."

.

Lenguhan panjang menandai klimaks keduanya... Sperma Sehun tumpah didalam hole Baekhyun.

Sedangkan sperma Baekhyun mengotori sprei juga mukannya sendiri.

Sungguh Baekhyun merasa puas malam ini, dia bahkan sudah orgasme berkali-kali sebelum Sehun memasukkan penisnya kedalam holenya.

Sehun memberikan kepuasaan yang tak pernah didapat dari Kris sebelumnya.

.

.

"Hyung.. Maafkan aku.. Tadi aku terbawa suasana dan ak-"

"Sssttt... Jangan banyak bicara. Sekarang tidrulah, kau pasti lelah bukan?" Baekhyun menginterupsi ucapan Sehun.

"T-tapi hyung.."

"Kubilang diamlah,, dan... Ehmmm.. Gomawo. Aku tak menyangka kau ternyata begitu mahir dalam hal ini." Ucap Baekhyun tersipu malu.

"Aku melakukan itu semua karena aku menyayangimu hyung... Sebenarnya aku cemburu melihatmu begitu dekat dengan Kris Appa.. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun." Sehun membelai wajah hyungnya yang penuh keringat.

"Hahaha, kalian sungguh lucu... Waktu itu Kris appa bilang cemburu padamu sekarang kau bilang cemburu padanya, hahahahaa."

Baekhyun tertawa hingga membuat matanya membentuk bulat sabit.

Sungguh sangat cantik dimata Sehun.

"Hyung! Jangan menertawaiku,,, salahmu kenapa kau begitu cantik. Tentu saja aku cemburu... Melihatmu bersama orang lain." Gerutu Sehun.

"Hehehe arraseo... Kajja tidur aku lelah.. Oh iya jangan bilang siapa-siapa ne soal ini."

"Ne hyung! Mana mungkin aku menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain."

"Anak pintar,,, ayo tidur." Ucap Baekhyun seraya mencubit pipi Sehun.

Sehun mengecup kening Baekhyun kemudian memeluknya erat dan memejamkan matanya.

Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah akibat permainan panas tadi.

.

.

.

.

Dan setelah itu hubungan Baekhyun dan Sehun menjadi sangat intim.

Dan itu membuat Kris merasa curiga, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun yang dulunya acuh terhadap Sehun kini malah menjadi sangat dekat.

Wajar bukan jika dia merasa cemburu dan curiga pada kekasihnya. Apalagi melihat gelagat Sehun yang seolah Baekhyun adalah miliknya.

Sungguh Kris tak ingin apa yang dipikirkannya menjadi kenyataan.

Baekhyun adalah miliknya, selamanya akan selalu begitu. Hanya dia yang berhak atas diri dan hati Baekhyun.

Egois memang tapi begitulah cinta, dia akan menjadi egois jika yang tercinta membuatnya ragu. Dan Kris berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan lebih memberikan Baekhyun perhatian juga kasih sayang yang selama ini terhalang karena pekerjaan sialannya itu.

Baekhyun pun menjadi dilema antara Kris atau Sehun. Disatu sisi dia sangat mencintai appanya itu namun disisi lain dia juga membutuhkan Sehun. Karena dia mendapatkan apa yang tak ia temui dari Kris dalam diri Sehun.

Dan itu membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang sangat egois, karena dia ingin memiliki keduanya.

Saat tak ada Kris, Baekhyun akan meminta Sehun untuk memberinya kenikmatan.

Namun saat ada Kris dia akan melakukannya bersama Kris.

Sungguh Baekhyun benar-benar menjadi penggila sex sekarang. Sehari tanpa belaian membuatnya merasa kesepian.

Perbuatan itu terus berlanjut hingga dia lulus sekolah. Sekarang dia sudah kuliah disalah satu universitas ternama di Seoul.

Dan Sehun pun mulai menginjak dewasa, dia tumbuh menjadi namja yang sangat tampan yang membuat siapa saja akan penasaran dan ingin menjadi kekasihnya.

Dia bahkan menjadi namja terpopuler disekolahnya, Genie Senior High School bekas sekolah Baekhyun dulu.

Namun bagi Sehun dihatinya hanya ada Baekhyun seorang.

.

.

.

_From : Baekhyunnie Hyung_

_._

_Malam ini kita bermain lagi ne.. Hyung merindukanmu... Muuuaahhh )*_

_._

Dan Sehun menyeringai evil membaca pesan dari hyung tercintanya.

.

_'Aku akan memuaskanmu malam ini hyung! Lihat lah akan kubuat kau mencapai kenikmatan yang tak akan pernah kau dapatkan dari Kris appa dan aku ingin kau mendesahkan namaku dengan suara sexy mu..'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

HAHAHA ampuni saya yang membuat ff ini menjadi semakin nista "peyuk yeolyeol"

Haduhhh otak yadong saya kenapa kah kambuh terus, salahkan saja Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin cantik saja ㅋㅋㅋ

Ah,,, yang pengen HunBaek udah saya suguhin tuh wkwk

Kalo yang pengen ChanBaek.. Emmmmm lihat aja nanti yaaahh.. Itu soalnya my special OTP sihh solmet juga jadi musti dikasih yang Istimewa dongseehhhhhh... Ahahhaahahaa

.

.

Dilanjut atau udahan aja nihhh...? Ahahahahaa

CU "hug Baekhyun"


End file.
